Twisted Insanity
by Vampie's M-Rated Shizzle xXx
Summary: He found her, in a bloody room filled with corpses. Her crying face had brought his newly awakened heart to a stop, but that's not all that did it. It was because he knew Jashin had created her for him, an Angel sent to murder and love. His Queen. HidaXOC


Heehee, my first M! Im slightly shy to put this on my main account, so Im putting it on my M-Rated account instead. And just to let you know, theres no sexy stuff in here, so if thats what your looking for; sorry! :P

This is just an M because I thought that this would hold strong language and gore, maybe even some that would put you off of my work forever, even so...

ENJOY! XXX

[EDIT] Fixed some grammer, this was an old story of mine so I wanted to give it a check up. x :D

-~-Twisted Insanity-~-

'_Yeah, 'cause being insane isn't already messed up.'_

"Heehee, look at you Tsunade!" The bloodied girl waved the corpse of the busty woman as if dancing with her, laughing all the while. "And you, Sakura-Chan! You've really let yourself go!" The girl moved onto the next body, hugging it and still giggling.

The girl lied back on the bed, the silk curtains on each side of the bed letting the sunlight wisp through. _'Finally.' _The girl thought, _'Finally, I'm here, and I've got the Naruto cast forever.'_ She giggled again. A cute laugh that held pure innocence and security, despite the scene she had made.

"Heehee! It's a dream come true!" The girl twirled around after jumping up from the curtained bed, the bodies of most main characters in the show slumping against the walls or strewn across the bedroom floor. Outside however...

Outside, the village was covered in blood, much worse than the Uchiha massacre. Compared to this; that night was just a trim.

And it was done all by this girl.

"Ha! Look at what I did! Everyone one will stay with me now! They won't leave me!" She twirled in the room, her knee-length dress slightly fanning out. Her back was shown from two large holes, that looked ike they had been ripped open, and over where her heart should be, stitched on was a small tag that read '_Specimen 212, Institution X' _, and most of the dress was stained red.

Her hands were the worst, from her fingertips to her wrist, blood was still fresh.

Like she had forcibly ripped flesh.

Hey, maybe she did.

She twirled with more bodies, her hazel, waist-length flying out, her brown eyes full of pure delight. Although she caught sight of a person in the corner of her eye.

"Hahahaha! Oh! Who is that person in black and red over there..? It's getting really boring with Naruto..." She dropped said person and looked out the window more.

It hit her like a heart attack.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed, she didn't like to remember.

Hidan's POV

'_Fucker. Getting me back all in one fucking piece, then saying the Akatsuki are all fucking dead. Konan's a bitch. She-WAIT. WHAT THE FUCK?' _I stumbled into the Leaf village after getting fucking lost in the forest, and seeing blood and death everywhere that wasn't caused by me is fucking irritating.

'_My Loyal Servant... You Shall Follow The Sounds Of Agony To Its Source, And Discover An Angel...'_

"Jashin? Is that yo-""- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" What the hell was that?

'_That, My Dear, Is Your New Queen, Whom You Shall Care For, And Treat Like An Angel...'_

"Queen? What the fuck? I shall fucking listen but-""OW! IT HURTS! I-it..." Huh? Why the fuck did the screaming stop?

'_It's Because She's Crying Now... Help Her, For She Is A Great Asset To My Power...'_

"Fine, I'll fucking go." And I had to follow the small sounds, right to the bloodiest building, where I could hear sobs.

"Ow, it hurts a real lot... Huh? Who are you?" The girl I came across asked me... But what the actual _fuck_ are _those?_

3rd Person

Protuding from the strange girls back were wings. Giant, with black feathers...

And each nail on her hand had grown into a large, dagger-like point...

These were gifts from Death Himself.

The sobbing, fallen Angel lying in front of the Jashinist was a gift.


End file.
